


You Have No Idea

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Escape, Gen, Loss, Misses Clause Challenge, Mother & Daughter - Freeform, Runaway, Selina Kyle's Backstory, Separation, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's lips were pressed tightly together and pale as she wrapped her daughter in several layers of clothes and coat and pressed money into Selina's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingcarpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/gifts).



> Prompt: baby Selina

Mother wasn't wringing her hands. Selina only saw her do that when she was putting on a front for the cops or a mark. Instead Mother's lips were pressed tightly together and pale as she wrapped her daughter in several layers of clothes and coat and pressed money into Selina's hand.

"There are men coming," Mother told her. "Bad men. When you hear them on the stairs, go out on the fire escape to the top of the building. Then get as far away as you can, as fast as you can."

"But Mother—"

"I'm not asking, Cat."


End file.
